Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Festival 10 "Re:vision"
Page Title ガンダム00 Festival 10 "Re:vision", without the "機動戦士", seems to be what's officially used and it returns more hits on google.--FortressMaximus #WeLoveLegends (Talk) Sign 02:17, April 15, 2018 (UTC) : Well actually, that (without 機動戦士) was the name I first used when I created this page. : There is clearly ambiguity even for the official. While for the event that celebrate the 10th anniversary of Gundam 00 (where the live performance is held) itself is using the name without 機動戦士 (http://www.gundam00.net/g00f10/), the publication that comes with it does (http://pointnet.news/uploads/news/20180414144145_342998.jpg). : Since we are mainly refering to the publication (not the performance) for the detailed description of the fate of the characters as well as the designs of the 2 new mobile suits, I've later decided to change the name to what it is now. And as the name without 機動戦士 was once used for the page title, redirection to this page would still work even if other editors opt to use the other name elsewhere. Wilfang (talk) 08:49, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :: Nonetheless, I've added the alternative name in the description to clarify. Wilfang (talk) 09:07, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Possible Canonicity Issue or Indication of an Anno Domini Timeline Variant If Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Festival 10 "Re:vision" is set after Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-'', then how are Setsuna, Tieria and Graham present (and alive in Graham Aker's case) on Earth at the same time as Allelujah and Saji etc. Is the caveat that it is only 'based' on ''Gundam 00 as well as the telling addition of "Re:vision" at the end of the media title meaning that it is in its own altered Anno Domini timeline? Freighttrain, The (talk) 06:45, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :Graham is alive because he fused with the ELS. YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 09:49, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :: Ewww, though how are Setsuna and Tieria on Earth? Freighttrain, The (talk) 09:54, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :::From what I can tell Setsuna and Tieria only appear at the beginning and the end. It's implied at the end that since he can't stay on Earth anymore, he's planning on bringing back Neil with his ELS powers. YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 11:56, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :::: I mean does the plotline of the stage play extend to the end scene of the Gundam 00 movie in 2364 or take place only just after the events of the ELS stuff in 2314? Freighttrain, The (talk) 12:47, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :::::After 2314. YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 15:42, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :::::: If that plotline takes place between 2314 and 2364 then how could Setsuna and Tieria be on Earth when they were on the ELS planet during that time? Freighttrain, The (talk) 21:23, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :::::::Like I said they only appear at the very beginning. Also they are just narrators, the story focus on the other guys. YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 05:44, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::::: Ah ok thank you for clarifying that, though if you ask me I think the Anno Domini timeline could have done without that movie, way too far-fetched for my liking with all that wacky ELS stuff, especially since in contrast the rest of Anno Domini is good hard sci-fi. Freighttrain, The (talk) 07:13, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::Dude, there is literally nothing hard about magical pixie dust that makes you teleport and alows you to nude chat with anyone nearby. YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 08:11, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::: Isn't that the GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］'s Quantum System from the movie though? Freighttrain, The (talk) 08:37, August 4, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::: Dude have you even watched season 2?YoshiSuperDragon (talk) 11 :::::::::::09, August 4, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::: The 00 Raiser's article says it only demonstrated quantam teleportation a few times, so I think that a bit of silliness toward the end of season 2 and then the movie can be overlooked unless there was anything else you thought was a bit queer. Freighttrain, The (talk) 11:32, August 4, 2019 (UTC)